


I Need you Here

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: Alex's Pliroy Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Long distance.Yuri had thought he could do this.He was wrong.





	I Need you Here

Europeans had been brutal.  Yuri had managed to win gold, but just barely.  This year, everyone was in top form and his added height had been making every last thing so hard.  His bones ached -- the doctors said it was growing pains, That didn't change how he hurt, every last minute of every last day, but it wasn't just his body that hurt.

 

It didn't matter that he was the tallest at the rink now.  No, it was 6 am and Lilia had driven them both to the rink for practice.  He was still living with her. Maybe he'd move out after Worlds, he was more than old enough now.  Looking for an apartment was something that filled him with dread. A lonely apartment.

 

Four Continents was going on right now.  It meant JJ was busy, and they were down to text messages with long waits between because of the time zones.  

 

**6:15 AM**

 

Yuri was skating onto the ice with his short program music playing as he moved through the moves.  He knew he was flubbing it. It was supposed to be ethereal, free, beautiful -- everything he did looked like it was painful.  It wasn't his limbs. Yes, his body hurt but that wasn't it. He hurt, he hurt in ways he couldn't even comprehend.

 

Again.  Again. Again.  He kept screwing up and he had to redo it over and over and over and the torment never seemed to end and all he wanted to do was go and check his phone, see if he had a message, but he knew he didn't.  It was midnight where JJ was, midnight and he was at competition -- important competition.

 

A short break for water and it wasn't helping.  He checked his phone -- no messages. He knew there weren't any waiting for him, that didn't stop him from looking or feeling the wave of disappointment.

 

 

> << I miss you

 

He meant to type more, but what was he supposed to say?  Vent to JJ while the man was at competition about how his limbs hurt and everything was grey and dark and he hated this and he hated everything and he just wanted to scream?  No … he couldn't do that.

 

"Yuri, try your free skate instead."  It was clear, Yakov didn't know what to do.  Lilia didn't know what to do.

 

Looking at both of their worried faces, Yuri skated out to the center of the rink, closing his eyes as he waited for the first cords of his free skate.  This one was heartbreak. This one was easier right now for him to do. His heart was breaking, crumbled and broken in his chest and every last emotion of how it felt to be separated flowed into his skating.  This time there was no 'again', there was nothing but stunned silence as he hit his ending pose -- perfect. Then it hit him. He started shaking there, unable to do anything but fall to his knees in the center of the ice, tears hitting his hands as they tried to brace himself up, but he couldn't stop crying.

 

_When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough._

 

The next thing he knew, he felt Lilia's hands on his back as he was pulled to her.  Fingers running through his hair. She didn't tell him to be stronger, to stop crying, to get up and hold it together for one more month.  She leaned into him, whispering just one word, "Go."

 

**10:30 am**

 

The next hours were a blur.  Years of skating had prepared Yuri for packing quickly.  Over a decade of having to be the responsible one supporting his family had never prepared him for this though.

 

It physically hurt to be leaving Saint Petersburg.  He knew he had to be practicing for the world championship.  He … he couldn't. He'd been strong for so long, but now he was couldn't.   It hurt -- too much, everything hurt. What had started years ago late one night with too much alcohol had changed over the years, and there was pain he couldn't take any more.

 

He watched the miles fly away under him as he moved closer and closer to where JJ was.  He knew he should be doubting this. He knew he should be embarrassed that he was so weak that he hadn't been able to stay away.  No, he was weak.

 

**6:30 pm**

 

As the plane touched down, Yuri was exhausted.  He hadn't slept and he had lost track of what time it was back in Saint Petersburg.  He knew something. He knew it. A cab to the host venue for the four continents and an exhausted-looking Yuri was walking through a throng of reporters.  He was over 180cm now, with his blond hair piled on the top of his head, he looked even taller.

 

Suddenly cameras were going off, taking in the fact Yuri Plisetsky was walking through the lobby with just his skate bag and a carry on, no one with him.  His newest Team Russia jacket over his clothes. He didn't look put together, but did it matter. Even exhausted, Russia's top skater attracted everyone's attention.

 

He walked across the lobby, not answering a single question that was yelled to him.  The free skate competition had ended a short time ago, and he knew the results -- so he knew exactly where JJ would be.  Fuck, what he was supposed to do? He knew what he needed to do.

 

The press conference was still going on as he walked in, silence falling over the crowd as Yuri only looked at JJ, walking towards him without pausing.

 

"Yuri?"  The shock wasn't faked.  The last he had known, Yuri had been in Saint Peterburg, training -- but that look.  Without thinking, JJ was walking around the table, moving towards where Yuri was and then he had to brace himself to catch the man that now had a good five cm on him, but acted as if he were still so much shorter.  

 

Yuri clung to him, ignoring the cameras and the commotion and that it was impossible to be less discrete if he had tried.  

 

_When he is lonely and the longing gets too much_

 

"Yuri?"  JJ pulled back enough to try and figure out what was going on.

 

"I can't take this.  Jean, I can't take this.  I can't take this anymore.  I need…" It hurt, everything hurt as he grabbed JJ's shoulders looking at him in the eyes as he gasped, "Jean, either I stay or this is over, I can't take this.  It's too much, it hurts too much, I can't …" The words that he hadn't been able to say came spilling forth as every rumor that the skating world had been trying to confirm was verified in a matter of moments.  

 

"Yurasha …"  It was almost the Russian form, but softer, more French, a name only JJ had ever called him, and never with another soul in the room.

 

"Make your decision,"  Yuri yelled at him, frowning as he realized how he had yelled that and with so many people there.  "I can't take this anymore. I can't. I love you!" Yuri knew he was shaking, he knew he looked as if he had been crying.  He didn't care. He didn't care about anyone except JJ.

 

Suddenly Yuri was pulled into a hug, tight, tucked into that strong frame.  "I already did. I don't want this pain again, either. I love you."

 

The kiss was photographed and spread around the world.


End file.
